


The Shape Of My Soul

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	The Shape Of My Soul

茂丘西奥被他杀死了。

他的死敌终于被消灭了。肾上腺素还在提伯尔特的血管里沸腾，眼睛旁边的一根血管突突地跳。不知道什么东西模糊了他的视线，他感到一阵天旋地转，猛地跪在地上一动不动的肉体旁。

皱皱巴巴的紫色衣服被还带着微弱温度的躯体压在身后，躯体的主人表情温和，再也没了那令人厌恶的笑，也没有了笑起来时从侧面看丑陋地勾起的鼻子。多可悲啊！唯有死亡才能揭示出我们最柔弱的一面，让所有未亡人都清清楚楚地看到，哪怕燃烧得最热烈的生命也不过只是一具普通的躯壳，那主宰它的灵魂不过是虚无的几点神经元间的火花。他笑了起来，那声音像极了是从茂丘西奥嘴里发出来的，他好像是在唱一首赞歌，或者说是对死神的祭献。他为生命的脆弱而感慨，又为生死的转变而悲鸣。

周遭的一切都在旋转，带着不可思议的表情围上来的人群也开始扭曲，反胃感翻涌着攥住了他，提伯尔特痛苦地弯下腰去，将脸埋进掌心。手指间缓慢干涸的血液被他的鼻尖蹭掉，金属锈蚀的味道里裹着一丝甜腥，让他忍不住想要伸出舌头去品尝。茂丘西奥的气息还未散尽，那丝余晖包裹着他，使他想起了从小与对方打架的日子。他的恨意，积攒了这么多年的恨，在茂丘西奥倒下的那一瞬间就消失殆尽，好像是初冬湖面上结的一层薄冰，只消一小块石头的亲吻，便破碎了，被更多没有上冻的湖水吞没，融化。提伯尔特心中那块现在空出来的地方，正在被来势汹汹的病态的迷恋与爱意所填满。

他被罗密欧和班伏里奥扯起来，搡到一边，满脸是血——茂丘西奥的血。地上那具躯体好像灯塔一般吸引着他，他爬起来，想要回去，可是没走两步眩晕又将他拽倒，他抬头，看见罗密欧在一个劲摇晃茂丘西奥的身体。

“你懂什么！”他听见自己喊道，“他已经死了，死--了！茂丘西奥死啦，再也没有敌人可以掌控我......”下一秒，眼泪夺眶而出，把脸上的血迹冲得一道一道的，红色的眼泪落在提伯尔特红色的衣服上，不动声色地混在一起。

罗密欧正在用一种怪异的眼神盯着他，围观的其他人也一样，就好像提伯尔特突然变成了什么怪物似的，他皱眉，努力想要聚焦自己的视线。还没看清怎么回事，他就被几个蒙太古给架走了，他们把他带到卡普莱大宅的门前，猛地撒手，将他摔进泥地里。

提伯尔特连滚带爬地坐起来，跪在四周长满玫瑰的空地上，双臂极力向远处伸开，“你们以为这样就可以把我和他分开吗？太天真了，蒙太古！太蠢了，你们听到没有！”

几个蒙太古都没有回头，好像还在小声议论着什么，快步离开了。提伯尔特被卡普莱的侍卫掺进房间，一路上他都在哼哼一段旋律，它不知怎么回事反复在脑海中回荡，同时茂丘西奥撅着嘴唇吹口哨的样子和着音符在他的眼前浮现，“我杀了你，却因此爱上了你，这样看来我才是自己苦难的罪魁祸首。”他小声对着眼前那张狡黠的面孔嘟囔。

大家都以为他疯了，可他知道自己没有。茂丘西奥下葬那天，提伯尔特被禁止出席。空荡荡的大宅里只剩下一个人。他从床上翻下来，又来到地上重新躺下，双手在胸前交叉，好像这样就能拉近自己与神灵之间的距离。他一遍一遍地哼唱那段无时无刻不萦绕于心的旋律，茂丘西奥会责备他的，肯定会的，这样不辞而别定是不能被原谅的。

他就这样躺到了天黑，任凭仆人怎么敲门都不开，他深知自己的灵魂已经离得很远，它孤独又惶恐，等待着自己去将它找寻。现在这个躺在地板上的躯壳没有任何存在的意义，因为这空壳的灵魂将要燃烧殆尽，它正在孤独的颤栗中和维罗纳另一头墓地里安眠的某个肉体一起腐败。

窗外的空气冷飕飕的，提伯尔特翻过阳台的栏杆，夜色掩藏了他的行踪，呼啸的寒风盖过了他雷鸣般的心跳。他一路奔跑，街道上的流浪汉安静地睡着，鹅黄色的昏暗街灯一闪一闪，好像马上就要被夺走最后一丝生气。

墓地里大大小小的十字架标志着艾斯卡勒斯家先后殒命的灵魂，提伯尔特无声地走过茂密的草坪，来到那个唯一被新鲜泥土盖满的长方形旁，他的灵魂的强烈召唤让他无力地跪倒在这块蓬松的土地上，磁铁一样吸引着他的双手去抚摸那湿润的土壤，他将双手插进土中，五指分开，尽可能多地将这些棕色的碎末推向身后，那种直击大脑的召唤让他机械地、不知疲倦地刨起土来，指甲被土壤中的石块撞得翻起，再被压得更实的土坯整块掀掉，月光下黑色的血液和泥土融为一体。疼痛已经渐渐远离了他，取而代之的是一种让他浑身血液沸腾的狂喜，他离自己的灵魂愈来愈近了，只要再来十几下，几十下，提伯尔特心里默念，就快到了，就快到了。

那块木板让他停了下来。提伯尔特在一阵狂喜的眩晕中拨开了多余的土渣，哆嗦着掏出自己带来的小刀（这是他插进茂丘西奥腹部的同一把吗？），尽最大努力小心地撬开了那木板的四角。

茂丘西奥表情还是和那天一样安详，可是他的皮肤已经变得惨白，甚至带上了一抹不健康的蓝紫色，他腹部的刀伤已经被针线缝了起来，染血的衣服也被换掉了。提伯尔特小心地伸出手，按在对方心脏的位置，那里静悄悄的，就像夜晚的维罗纳。

刀刃再次划过茂丘西奥皮肤的感觉和上一次没有半点相似，现在的皮肤脆得像纸，肌肉僵硬得像石块，绽开时也不再有温热的血液流淌出来。提伯尔特着迷地看着对方苍白的嘴唇，那里再也不会吐出俏皮话和歇后语，上方紧闭的双眼陷进眼眶，也不再会露出那双水绿色的眼睛。

寒冷的天气倒是将茂丘西奥保存得很好，透过肋骨，里面的内脏没有一丝腐坏的臭味，变成暗棕色的心脏被发白的血管紧紧固定住，表面沾着脏污一样的血液。提伯尔特抖得像筛糠，视线被激动的泪水模糊，他的心跳在这地下空间里清晰可闻，吵闹到甚至让他害怕会将沉睡的爱人惊醒。

他捧住了那颗心脏。

他的灵魂就安静地躺在手心，提伯尔特小心翼翼地将那存在举起，借着月光端详，可是他什么也看不清，什么也感觉不到，方才的召唤戛然而止，清醒时的痛苦迅速找到了回来的路，掐住他的五脏六腑，他几乎因为这刹那的疼痛而哽住了，泪水涌出来，抖动的双手让那颗心脏仿佛再次活了过来，在他扭曲的视线里收缩、舒张。

提伯尔特明白了，他必须和自己的灵魂融为一体。于是，他将那不断震颤的心脏送到嘴边，开始大口吞食，牙齿撕下一块肌肉，胡乱嚼了嚼便急不可耐地咽下，他撕开那块肉的心室，舔舐里面皱缩的血块，接着又开始对付那些丧失弹性的肌肉纤维，僵硬的肉块一点点填满他的胃袋，反胃感却在他的舌根徘徊。幸运的是，方才的痛苦渐渐褪去了。

在狂喜的簇拥中，他栽倒在自己用来剖开茂丘西奥的刀尖上。

第二天，提伯尔特的尸体被流浪汉发现，据说他死死搂着艾斯卡勒斯家的小疯子，僵硬的手臂掰都掰不开，最后他们只好把两人一起埋了。


End file.
